Things Changed
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: Cedric did not die, Hermione was... *spoiler!* Harry's wife... Voldemort never got his body back... AND we never got to reach the excruxiating fifth, sixth and seventh HP books! Note: not focused on Harry-Hermione pairing


**A/N: So it seems I am getting addicted to one shots but don't believe my readers... A classmate of mine wanted Cedric Diggory to live and therefore, I give her this and I hope she likes it along with you guys...**

**PLEASE R&R**

Harry was doubled in pain, clutching his head. "Cedric, don't," he warned in a low voice which Cedric barely took notice of.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You should look at yourself though." He said, reassuring and worrying over Harry as he approached the lone figure cloaked in black with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

He stiffened as he heard a voice come from the bundle say, "Kill him!". Just in time, Harry yelled, "Look out!". Reflexively, he bent backwards, the Killing Curse barely missing him. He fell to the ground on his back, controlling his breath.

As he lay on the ground, he looked up to Harry. Harry had clenched his teeth and was standing upright, murder clear in his face. Magic that came from him seemed to electrify the air around them, bringing up a fierce wind that sent the cauldron rolling away, whatever potion it held spilled over.

The black cloaked figure's hood was removed, revealing Peter Pettigrew. The wizard took one look at Harry's face then ran, dropping the bundle of clothes.

Harry did not allow him to escape and pointed a finger in Pettigrew's direction which sent the wizard flying to the ground just beside Cedric, unconscious.

"Wormtail!" The voice from the bundle made an attempt to scream. The voice sent chills running up and down their spines. "Why did you drop me? Pick me up at once!"

Harry walked over to the seething and commanding voice. It was clear that every step he took pained him more but he faced it bravely. He knew who it was in that bundle. "No one's coming for you, Voldemort. Your servant is ill disposed at the moment." Then Harry took the bundle just as it let out an ear piercing scream.

Harry's face remained passive. He looked back at Cedric. "Can you stand?" Cedric nodded in the affirmative. "Please carry that traitor near the Cup. We need to get out of here as soon as we can."

Cedric nodded again and slung Wormtail's left arm over his shoulder and dragged him closer to the Cup. Cedric took one look at Harry's eyes, as if seeking consent then took his hand and held on for both of them, wishing for the safety of Hogwarts.

Cheers greeted them as soon as they reached the grounds but one look at their grim faces and the extra luggage they had with them and it all died down.

Harry dropped the bundle that was Voldemort mercilessly to the ground. He sought out something from the crowd and satisfied, he let out a small smile which was replaced quickly by rage.

"You are nothing boy, just like your parents!" Voldemort hissed, attempting to anger Harry so he would miss whatever spell he might be aiming at him with his wand.

This did not serve his purpose. He should have known not to anger Harry. Harry let out a scream filled with rage, the same electrifying air of power around him returning. Hermione, Ron, Headmaster Albus and the Weasleys had all inched forward, closer to the clearing but not beyond the stands that separated the spectators from the competitors.

All sense of sight were lost to them as soon as Harry pointed to Voldemort, a powerful white light enveloping everything and blinding everybody that they all had to close their eyes. All that registered with them was Voldemort's tortured scream. It would be later known that the light had enveloped the whole world and destroyed the Dark wizard's hidden Horcruxes.

When the light eventually receded, everyone focused on Voldemort, now a pile of ashes. Once again they cheered, Harry's close friends and the headmaster running full speed to his side along with Cedric. The wizard had fallen into unconsciousness as he killed the Dark wizard.

Hermione took it upon herself to check for Harry's pulse. She looked momentarily at everyone, her eyes teary before she snatched her wand and pointed it at him. "Rennervate!" She repeated it again and again, trying to revive Harry but it was obvious to those around her. Harry was dead. Albus placed a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly threw herself in his arms, Albus comforting and patting her back. She let out an unearthly scream, bringing the attention of everybody to their small group. Realizing what happened, they joined in with the mourners. Hermione wriggled herself out of the headmaster's embrace and hugged Harry's head close to her heart, crying over it.

"My condolences, Mrs. Potter. Your husband is a true hero." Albus said, standing up.

The truth shocked everybody but Cedric obligingly stepped closer. "I'm sorry for your loss, Hermione. Harry was a great man. He saved my life twice this night. I'm sure he's happy he's made this a better place for you to live in."

She gave him a weak and grateful smile and squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She said and she continued to hold on to Harry with Ron at her side as everybody offered their own words of comfort.

Harry's remains were buried in Godric's Hollow, in the ruins of his old home, just as he had wished... to end where it all began. Thinking back on all those times, Hermione couldn't help wondering if, perhaps, Harry had known beforehand what was to happen. Somehow, this hurt Hermione even more and she cried herself to sleep with this one thought in mind.

Hermione was later to know that she carried Harry's only child, a son that she would name after his father, The Great Hero, as he was later called. Young Harry would try to prove all his life that he was his father's son.

Cedric had proposed to Cho Chang right after graduation and had maintained a stable friendship with Hermione. He too, would try to live up to his hero and saviour. In all his life, he would be known to be dedicated to only three things: his wife Cho, their two beautiful daughters and Hermione's safety.

Hermione recovered from her loss, although the recovery was duly noted to the great workings of one Professor Snape, young Harry's stepfather and Hermione's second husband. They married a year before Harry's first year in Hogwarts.

Ron achieved his dream. He spent his days playing for the Chudley Cannon and being chased by girls. He settled after marrying Luna Lovegood and worked as a broomstick dealer.

Life was peaceful, as it would always remain so...They hope...

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? I think this is the very first story of mine that has undergone a lot, and I mean A LOT of revisions.**

**So...**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Somewhere in between?**

**Please R&R**

**SV**


End file.
